Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Moogles
(On a dark starry night in Dreamland, all was quiet, but then something, or someone, zipped by the trees in the air. It wasn’t just one shadowy figure, but three shadowy figures. After landing on the cliff edge (Not to be confused with the Forest Labyrinth’s cliff edge), the figures revealed themselves to be Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas. Riku holds up a pair of binoculars to his eyes and looked around) Roxas: Anything, Riku? (After scouring the area, Riku sighed in defeat and puts his binoculars away) Riku: I’m afraid there’s nothing so far. Sora: There has to be clues around here somewhere…. (Suddenly, a bright light turned on towards them as a horn honked at them, surprising the boys. They turned and recognized a green jeep. Inside the jeep are three figures, two men and a woman. The men are identical humans; Both have short red hair with sideburns, and wearing mostly black, but the one wearing the long-sleeved black tunic is wearing a black eyepatch over his left eye and his throat is scarred, hence the reason why he can’t talk, apparently having lost his voice box in an old battle before. They are Ron and Ren Stabbington, the Stabbington Brothers, respectively, two bounty hunters. The woman with them is a human woman with pale blue eyes, light purple short spiky hair, and is wearing a dark purple jumpsuit and sometimes wears a dark brown scanner sunglasses. She is Hunter J, another bounty hunter. They are Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ new teammates they recently recruited after their new comrades claimed they are reformed bounty hunters out to capture Zurg and Hades, and Hunter J claims her name is really Janet. Right now, they are on a mission to rescue three missing Moogles under the suspicion that they are abducted by Zurg, Hades, and their pirates and also find out why. Anyway, after they notice, Roxas spoke up) Roxas: You nearly gave us heart attacks, Janet, Ron, and Ren. Hunter J: (Sarcastically) Well, sorry for that. (Seriously) ''You need to loosen up on these kind of surprise attacks. Ron: And we just searched this spot for clues already. ''(To Ren) Right? (Ren nods in agreement) Ron: See? Zip. Nothing. Sora: I wouldn’t be giving up that easily and quickly if I were you. Those three missing Moogles must be somewhere. (Ron rolls his eyes and was about to interject when Hunter J spoke up) Hunter J: He’s right. Let’s look down the cliff side. We’ll find some clues there. (After Sora, Riku, and Roxas grabbed the jeep’s edges, they use their powerful strength to pick it up and fly down the cliff edge gracefully when suddenly, a flap covering the back of the jeep flapped up, revealing three small screaming creatures. They are identical; They have a cream colored body, cute closed happy eyes, a big coral pink nose, rosy cheeks, an antenna with a big red ball hanging on the edge, and small purple bat wings. They are the Moogles. Wait, Moogles?! After hearing them scream, they landed gracefully and the group noticed them) Hunter J: Well, what do you know? Three missing Moogles were missing and we found them. Ron: Mission accomplished. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas, however, knew something else about those three Moogles) Sora: Wait! Riku: I don’t think these are the three missing Moogles we’re looking for. Ron: (Confused) What? Roxas: These three Moogles must be the ones we told to stay home while we rescue their missing friends. Hunter J: (Flatly) Let me guess. Stowaways, right? (Suddenly, before Sora could speak to the three Moogles, the three latters already jumped out of the jeep and running through the forest) Moogles: We must find the lost ones, kupo! (Ron and Ren climb out of the jeep and ran up to them, stopping them) Ron: Whoa, whoa! We’ll find your friends. Just not around here. Moogle 1: We sense they’re here somewhere. Moogle 2: Which is why we insist on coming with you. (The others climbed out of the jeep and caught up with them) Hunter J: What are you talking about by “Sense they’re here?” Moogles: The Uni-Mind, kupo. Ron: The Uni-what? Riku: The Uni-Mind. Hunter J and Ron: Huh? Riku: It is a special giant sphere that connects the minds and hearts of the Moogles throughout all of Dreamland. Sora: The Moogles and fairies taught us that. Roxas: Which is part of Dreamland history. Hunter J: And what makes you say that? Sora: Because…. (Realizes) Wait. Riku: What is it, Sora? Sora: My worst fear come true. Roxas: (Realizing slowly along with Riku) You don’t mean…? (They think and then spoke in realization) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades! Ron: And your point is? Sora: Riku, Roxas, and I have a terrible feeling that Zurg and Hades must’ve kidnapped the three Moogles to find out more about the Uni-Mind. (A pause) Ron: What plot?! Hunter J: You always think Zurg and Hades are behind every single plot as if they caused a kitten stuck up in a tree! Moogle 3: Those fiendish pirates! Why can’t they leave poor kitty cats alone, kupo? (Hunter J palms her face in annoyance on what Moogle 3 said) Hunter J: (Groans in anger) That was a figure of speech, crazyhead. (Ron walks over to a cave entrance) Ron: I think we found nothing but a dark dank-looking cave. (The Moogles suddenly run up to the entrance) Moogles: The lost ones! Ron: What are you talking about? Moogle 2: Our friends are in there deep within, kupo. Hunter J: Are you sure they’re in there? Or are you being delirious? Moogles: Here! (They run in, much to the Sora, Riku and Roxas’ shock and Ron, Ren, and Hunter J’s surprise) Sora: Wait! (They run in after them) Roxas: Don’t go in alone! (Hunter J activates her flashlight on her gauntlet and after Roxas pulls his flashlight out, they start looking around) Riku: (Whispering) Whatever you do, don’t make a sound. Ron: (About to talk loud) Wh…? (Realizes then whispers) Why’s that? (Riku points at the ceiling of the cave to reveal bats sleeping above, and Ron and the others realize) Ron: (Whispering) Oh, okay. (After looking around without waking the bats up, they find the three Moogle stowaways standing in front of a giant carved stone door with a symbol shaped like a Z with flames around it) Hunter J: (Whispering) Is that…? (Sora recognized the symbol) Sora: (Whispering) Yep. Just as we thought. Ron: (Whispering) Whoa, whoa, whoa. “We?” You mean “You” as in you three. Riku: (Whispering) What we need to figure out is how to open that door. (Hunter J then walked up to a small scanner next to the door and after putting a metal glove on her left hand, she scanned it on the scanner and to Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ surprise, the scanner accepted the hand by turning it’s light from red to green and the door slowly opened) Riku: (Whispering flatly) Or that works. (They enter the passageway cautiously, but then, Moogle 3 tripped on a broken stalactite on the ground and fell down. The group heard and noticed and then witnessed Moogles 1 and 2 helping Moogle 3 up) Hunter J: (Whispering) Are they always that clumsy? Roxas: (Whispering) No. It’s just a broken stalactite that tripped him. (Riku suddenly noticed something ahead of him and the group) Riku: (Whispering) Uh…. Not just one. (The others noticed and saw a bunch of stalactites on the ground. After flying and carrying Ron, Ren, and the Moogles across them to the other side, Sora, Riku, and Roxas, as well as Hunter J who wore a jetpack to fly across, landed safely and they hurry ahead. Inside a water cavern, a huge pirate ship with Z and flame symbols sat there. There appeared to be no one on board, but just off the ship on the side of the cavern, resided a chamber. Inside the chamber, revealed to be a familiar pirate crew, in the form of Braig, Thrax, Bebop, Rocksteady, Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Man Ray, Jack O’ Lantern, Ruggedo the Nome King, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, Ratchet, Drake, Lasombra, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Pete. They were doing their business studying three different Moogles trapped within a glass case all strapped down. Suddenly, a giant door opened, revealed to the surprised crew to be…. The Amoeba Boys, consisting Amoeba Bossman, Slim, and Shorty, much to the crew’s relief. Then the Amoeba Boys walked down to them with curious looks on their faces as the door shuts behind them) Amoeba Bossman: Anything at all? Amoeba Slim and Shorty: Yeah, anything at all? Ratchet: Unfortunately, no. (They resume their work and the door opens again much to the surprise of the crew, thinking it’s their captain and admiral, but instead, Pain, Panic, Warp Darkmatter, and the Gangreen Gang, in the form of Ace D. Copular, Sanford" Snake" D. Ingleberry, Li'l Arturo de la Guerra, Big William "Billy" W. Williams, and Grubber J. Gribberish, emerged) Pain and Panic: Anything at all? Warp and the Gangreen Gang: Yeah, anything at all? Mojo Jojo: No. Nothing at all. Warp: (Sighs) Oh boy. Pain: We should go tell the captain and admiral. Panic: And they definitely won’t like this. (They leave and the door shuts. Just when the crew were about to resume their work, the door opens again, surprising them again, but Pain and Panic emerged instead) Mojo Jojo: This is getting to be annoying! Pain: Sorry. Panic: But we just came back to ask what we should tell the captain and admiral. Ratchet: Oh, that. Mojo Jojo: Tell them that we made a discovery that the Moogles think as one. But the only problem is…. Fuzzy: We don’t know how they do it. Panic: Ooh, they’re definitely not going to like this! (Pain and Panic leave and the door shuts again. The crew resumes their work and then the door opens again, much to Mojo Jojo and the crew’s annoyance and anger) Mojo Jojo: Now what?! (Then their annoyance and anger turned to shock and surprise, for this time, Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades have arrived, and Hades is holding Pain and Panic by their necks) Panic: (Choking) See? Didn’t like it. Pain: (Choking) Yeah. (After Hades dropped Pain and Panic, he and Zurg entered the room towards the glass case as the Gangreen Gang and Warp entered the room too. Then after Zurg pushed a button, opening the glass case, Hades unstrapped the three captive Moogles and picked them up with smoke chains. Then Zurg used his finger to shock the captives, hurting them) Captive Moogle 1: We will still never talk! Captive Moogle 2: We are one! Captive Moogle 3: Do what you want, but we’ll never talk! Zurg: Mine and Hades’ plan exactly. Hades: Indeed. (Back outside, Sora’s group arrived in the water cavern) Sora: There’s Zurg and Hades’ ship. Riku: And an ugly one than the one we took from them. Roxas: Except their old ship was original and we amped it up since we defeated them last time. (Just when the three stowaway Moogles were about to move forward, Sora, Riku, and Roxas stopped them) Sora: Wait! You can’t go further now. Riku: Just stay here where it’s safe until we come back with your friends. (Suddenly, the Moogles grimaced in pain) Moogles: Oh! (Thinking they said “No,” Riku spoke up) Riku: We understand your concern for your friends, but we insist. Roxas: So just stay put. (The Moogles suddenly grimace in pain again) Moogles: Oh! Roxas: (Turning to Sora and Riku in confusion) Feels like a little bit of a chain reaction. Moogle: No! We feel their pain! (Grimacing in pain) ''Oh! ''(Realizing, Sora and Riku spoke up) Sora: Oh yeah! The Uni-Mind thing. Riku: But you’ll agree to stay put, right? Moogles: Yes, kupo. Roxas: Good boys. (The group, except the three stowaway Moogles, fly down to the ground level where the chamber is, and they quietly peeked in to see Zurg and Hades, having smoke chained the three captive Moogles to three chairs, about to interrogate them) Hades: Where is this Uni-Mind you have? Zurg: Answer us or you die. Captive Moogles: Never, kupo! Hades: (Smirking) Wrong answer. Zurg: (Smirking) We’ll just have to pick your brains. (They turn to Mojo Jojo for support) Zurg: Where’s the new brain dissector? Mojo Jojo: Right here. (Just when they were going to use the brain dissector, Roxas used his Fire magic from his Keyblade to destroy it. Then Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ron, Ren, and Hunter J jumped out of hiding and aimed their weapons at the villains) Sora: Don’t even think about it. Riku: Release those Moogles now! Zurg: Then come and get them. (Hades snaps his fingers and the smoke chains binding the Moogles tightened. Suddenly, Sora used a Flash spell to create a blinding light surrounding the chamber. As all the pirates struggled to see what’s going on, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ron, Ren, and Hunter J, wearing sunglasses, knocked the pirate crew out with smoke pellets and just when the light died down, Sora cuts the smoke chains with his Keyblade, freeing the Moogles. After he picked them up, the light finished dying down and Zurg and Hades are missing. After looking around in caution, Sora’s group suddenly noticed the pirates coming to and quickly escaped. After returning to the three stowaway Moogles, Sora’s group began to retreat when suddenly, the sleeping bats woke up and attacked them) Roxas: (To the bats while swatting his Keyblade at them) Back off! (Suddenly, the bats stopped attacking the group and flew away, much to the group’s confusion) Hunter J: Something tells me those bats didn’t fly away for no reason…. (Suddenly, Zurg and Hades’ voices are spoken through a megaphone in the cave) Zurg: (Voice-over) It’s because the self-destruct sequence is activated on our way out. Hades: (Voice-over) So enjoy blowing up! (After their evil laughter echoed the cave walls, the timer appeared and the countdown from one minute has begun) Roxas: Let’s get out of here! (Suddenly, a small explosion destroyed part of the wall, revealing the Gangreen Gang having caused it) Ace: I don’t think so, twerp. (Billy suddenly jumped down at them, and punched Riku down. However, Sora used his Aeroga spell from his Keyblade to quickly levitate Billy in the air) Billy: Whoa! Help! (Snake suddenly appeared, ready to attack, but then another explosion hits another part of the wall, causing a rockslide to drag the Gangreen Gang out of the cave) Sora: Come on! (Suddenly, they heard Ron and Hunter J groan, and Sora, Riku, Roxas, and the six Moogles turned to see them and Ren trapped under a pile of boulders) Riku: Janet! Stabbington Brothers! (They rush over to their comrades to free them) Roxas: Hang in there! Ron: Never mind us! Just get out of here! Sora: We’re not leaving you! Hunter J: Just do it! (Hestitating at first as ten seconds arrived, the boys and the Moogles nods sadly in agreement and they flew out of safety without them before the timer reached zero. Once out while the sun began to rise, they see the explosion blow up the cave and a piece of a boulder crushed the jeep, causing it to ignite in flames. Later that morning, Sora, Riku, and Roxas are holding a memorial for Ron, Ren, and Hunter J, and attending it with them are the Moogles, and even the fairies, consisting Helga Pataki, Phoebe Hyerdahl, Arnold Shortman, and Gerald Johansen, the Siamese and their king, Mongkut, his son, Prince Chulalongkorn, his fiancé, Tuptim, the mermaids, consisting Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Yuffie Kisaragi, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, and the Lost Tiny Toons, Buster and Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton Pig, Foulmouth, Fifi Le Fume, and Shirley De Loon) Roxas: (Sadly) Even though Ron, Ren, and Janet were with us for a short time, they bravely fought for us and lost their lives sacrificing themselves to help us escape. Riku: (Sadly) They were not only good friends, but good comrades. Sora: (Sadly) They…. Will be missed very much. (After Sora wiped a tear away, he resumed his speech as everyone bowed their heads down in sadness. Even Yuffie shedded some tears as Tifa tearfully hugs her in comfort) Sora: And from this day forward, me, Riku, and Roxas will never accept another comrade into our team and get them in harm’s way because of us. Riku: That we promise. Roxas: And to keep you all safe. Sora, Riku, and Roxas: We work alone, with what we have in our team only. (The others then placed their right hand on their chests and began their oath to the Law of Dreamland) Good guys: This is the Law of Dreamland, as old and true as both the Land, the Sea, and the Sky, and the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars. The Islander who follows it will blossom into strength and magic. And the Islander who breaks it will suffer the consequences, like a dying tree being curdled by a choking vine, making the law runneth over and back. For the strength of the Islander is the Believer. And the strength of the Believer is the Islander. Amen. (With that, they solemnly resumed their usual lives) Coming up: Kayley and her family and friends will meet four new friends during and after school in London and attend a book signing for Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion, while at the same time, Sora and his team welcome three new recruits with a shocking and unexpected surprise. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies